Think or Swim
by Ismeme Daughter of Athena
Summary: What happens when the mermaid trio finds Poseidon's underwater palace? Will they stay in Australia or move to Poseidon's awesome underwater kingdom? Will they even settle peacefully? Read to find out! No intended reference to the company, thinkorswim.


Think or Swim

A PJO/H2O Crossover

By Ismeme Daughter of Athena

**AN: This will be in third person unless it says something else.**

Cleo was swimming, searching endlessly for Rikki and Emma. They weren't at the moon pool, they weren't at the JuiceNet café, and they weren't even at home or at school! (For Rikki, this wasn't so surprising) She was running out of options. Although…they might be competing. You know, that was probably what they were doing. In a few moments, they would come back, both insisting that they had beaten the other. Cleo would have to break up the inevitable fight by distracting them with something completely irrelevant. Then they'd start up again tomorrow. She sighed. As much as she liked them, she was getting tired of keeping the peace. It was an ongoing process, one that she would probably never hear the end of.

At that very moment, Emma appeared, looking shocked. Emma was _never _shocked. It must be something that was not expected, probably something awful. But Emma's face broke into a smile.

"You've got to see this. Rikki's there now," she whispered in a rush.

Cleo swam as fast as she could, but it still took them about an hour to get to where Rikki was. Cleo was astounded. Nothing her imagination could conjure up would ever be able to compete with a sight as amazing as this. As she stood there (or was it floated?) Rikki caught her eye and grinned.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet. Follow me!"

The two mermaids hurried to keep up with her. When they finally stopped, they found a bustling place as vibrant and full of life as a mall in Sydney. Mermaids just like them filled every corner. The walls were a glistening marble white. It was the most beautiful place imaginable. One of the mermaids swam over to the trio.

"May I help you? You seem kind of new here. Of course, I thought I knew every mermaid out there, but I'm apparently wrong. I'm sure Lord Poseidon would like to see you. You've come on a lucky day. Lord Poseidon's son and daughter-in-law are in town. I'm sure they would be very happy to meet you," she exclaimed in a worshipful gust.

The trio stared into each other's eyes. Was she saying what they thought she was?

As always, Rikki spoke up first. "Excuse me, but when you say Lord Poseidon, do you mean THE Lord Poseidon? The one of Greek myth? Zeus's brother?"

"Why yes, of course! I thought you knew about him, seeing as you are mermaids. But in any case, come along right this way. The name's Mandy, by the way." She bustled off into the distance.

The three dumbfounded mermaids followed after her into a room even more amazing and lavish than the others, if that was possible. It was obviously a throne room, and there was one person sitting in one of them. He looked to be about his mid-forties, with deep black hair, crinkly green eyes, and laugh lines. Standing next to him was a couple. The young man had the same black hair and green eyes that the older one did-this must be the son Mandy was talking about. Next to him was a woman with blonde hair swept back into a ponytail-but it looked elegant on her. She had beautiful stormy gray eyes that seemed calm but could flash angrily in a second. The couple had their arms around each other.

The older man who was obviously Poseidon said, "Ah, we've been expecting you for quite some time. I was a bit surprised that your secret didn't get out, but all of you Australian mermaids seem to be a bit strange. After all, you are the only ones with special powers unless you count me, Percy, or Annabeth. But that's different as I am a god, Percy is a demigod son of mine, and lovely Annabeth, my daughter-in-law and great niece, is a demigod daughter of Athena. Athena and I have resolved our differences, which is good as Percy and Annabeth are quite happy. Well? What are you going to do now? Will you stay here or will you go back to Australia? Here you would be underwater, among your own kind."

Cleo and Emma looked at Rikki. They communicated silently to each other and weighed the benefits of each choice. Now firmly decided, they turned toward the god.

"We would love to stay here, Most High Lord Poseidon," Rikki began, for once without a trace of sarcasm in her voice. "But we will go back to Australia. Our family and friends will be there, and they mean the world to us. But we would be honored to visit. This place is amazing, but there's no Dad or Zane," she trailed off sadly. "And I'm sure Cleo can't wait to see Lewis and Mr. Sertori, and maybe even Kim. Emma is probably dieing to see Ash, Elliot, and her parents. And who can forget shopping?! But we would love to visit here once in a while."

Poseidon looked at them sadly. "Very well. How did I know that would be your answer? But if you ever change your mind, feel free to come back. You mermaids have your ways." He winked at them and was gone.

Percy answered the questioning look on their faces. "He loves to be mysterious. Remember the rivers…" he trailed off.

"Uh, Percy? That was _my _mom's line. Your dad gave you the sand dollar, my mom reminded you. He is so forgetful sometimes. But he _did _save the world, so I guess he's good for _something._ How about a swim to Australia? Percy, are you up for that air bubble thing for me?" They swam off into the distance, hope and friendship sure to come. They often visited each other in the peaceful years after that.

**AN: What did you think? I know, it's a one-shot. But what did you think? Do you have any ideas for Annabeth Is A Jezebel, my other fic? I'm stuck on it. Any ideas for it, or anything else, would be warmly appreciated. Share the obsessions! They fuel your reasons to live! **


End file.
